This invention concerns an electric board cleaner particularly one for wiping chalk powder on a blackboard or powder produced by white board markers and for letting powder sucked in a dust net by means of a motor fixed with a fan and polluting air in a room no longer.
Board cleaners made of velvet are generally used for wiping off chalk powder on a blackboard or powder written with a white board marker, and powder may fly around if a board cleaner has collected too much powder in wiping the blackboard or the white board, easily polluting air in a classroom.